1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a revolving door with a drive unit drivingly connected to a turnstile of the revolving door, wherein the revolving door has at least one glass ceiling element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generic revolving door with a drive unit which is drivingly connected to a turnstile of the revolving door is known from DE 197 11 460 A1. The drive unit is floor-mounted and drives the turnstile of the revolving door by a gearbox by a motor. The large structural dimensions of the motor and gearbox for driving the turnstile prohibit ceiling-side mounting because the revolving door has a glass ceiling element. The turnstile of the revolving door comprises a plurality of revolving wings that reach to the underside of the glass ceiling element, and the revolving wings are connected to one another in a common rotational axis by swing arms. The diagram shows the filigree construction of a glass ceiling element at which facade elements abut above the revolving door. An arrangement of the drive unit below or above the glass ceiling element for driving the turnstile of the revolving door would not be possible without a considerable expenditure.
EP 2 072 737 A2 shows a revolving door with a drive unit drivingly connected to a turnstile of the revolving door. The drive unit is ceiling-mounted. A revolving door construction of this kind illustrates the installation space required for integrating the drive unit above the turnstile. This type of arrangement of the drive unit combined with a filigree glass ceiling element of the revolving door cannot be reasonably implemented.